Shower Scare
by LilRachity
Summary: Yami hears a commotion coming from the shower...is his aibou okay! Puzzlefluff one-shot!


**Just a little one-shot I made for fun, after some real-life inspiration. Are you ready for a serious fluff injection? ;)  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Yami stretched out in his favorite armchair as his nimble fingers turned the pages of a book. A light Saturday morning breeze blew through the open window. Too absorbed in what he was reading, he barely heard his boyfriend Yugi enter the room.

"Yami, did you hear what I said?" Yugi stood over Yami, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Yami jumped slightly at being shaken from his world of literature. He marked his place in the book with his finger.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Then we can go to the farmer's market, if you want." Yugi had a towel slung around his neck.

 _The shower?_ Yami's eyebrow raised, hoping that was an invitation. "Shall I join you, aibou?"

Yugi giggled slightly. "You just _had_ me earlier this morning, as I recall. Since when did you get to be so insatiable?"

Yami hummed, remembering. He flashed a smirk at his boyfriend. "Since always." He took Yugi's hand in his and began trailing kisses up his arm.

Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away. "Down, you horn-dog, down! We don't have time; the farmer's market closes in an hour. I want to get some vegetables for dinner tonight. Don't worry, I'll be speedy-quick in the shower."

Yami watched his boyfriend's petite form leave the room. He went back to reading his book. He heard the bathroom door lock (a consistent habit of Yugi's) and the water turn on. Only a few minutes had passed when an ear-piercing shriek shattered his thoughts, followed by several loud bangs in the bathroom.

Yami immediately bolted upright as the screaming continued. He ran to the door and knocked loudly. "Aibou! Are you alright?!"

He began to panic when he didn't receive an answer. He continued to frantically bang on the door as disheartening thoughts ran through his mind. "Yugi?!"

 _He could have fallen and cracked his head open and now he's bleeding on the floor, unconscious…!_

Yami began to breathe in small pants as adrenaline surged through his body. He had to save Yugi! He bent down slightly and smashed into the door with his shoulder. The force of the blow cracked the door open after only two tries and Yami rushed inside the bathroom.

"Yugi!" He didn't see blood anywhere or an unconscious Yugi sprawled out on the floor. He poked his head behind the shower curtain and saw Yugi, unhurt and still breathing (Thank Ra). But, his eyes were widened, his lavender irises were drained in horror, and he was clutching a shampoo bottle in his hand as if it were his only means of defense.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami gasped in relief that his boyfriend was unharmed.

"Shhh!" Yugi slowly raised his hand and shakily pointed at the other end of the tub. "Look…there…"

Yami followed the direction Yugi pointed in. He saw it – a black, hairy spider the size of a golf ball was innocently perched on the other wall, as if it belonged there.

Yami smirked. His boyfriend had always been terrified of spiders and other creepy-crawlies. Was _that_ what all this fuss was about? "Shall I get the shotgun, aibou?"

"YES!" Yugi yelped, cringing. He threw the shampoo bottle at the spider, as if it were a grenade. "Die, you heartless cretin!" The shampoo bottle soared through the air and landed with a thump near the spider, next to a heap of other flung bottles of toiletries.

 _Well, that would explain the loud banging noises from earlier…_ Yami thought. He watched as the spider scuttled quickly out of harm's way, causing Yugi to erupt in another shriek.

"EEEEEP!" Yugi shrank against the back wall of the shower.

Yami held back a laugh and couldn't help the mocking words that slipped from his lips. "I hate to break it to you, but we don't have any firearms. Or heavy artillery, I'm afraid."

"Then call the police! The National Guard! Black ops military personnel! Anybody who can kill something with more than seven legs!" Yugi continued to press his body against the shower wall in fear, realizing that he was out of bath products to pelt at the hairy intruder. "It's looking at me! Yami, do something!" Yugi pleaded and covered his face with his hands in a sob.

Yami chuckled at seeing his boyfriend at his wits-end. How could someone fear something so small and insignificant? Spiders could be quite charming in their own way, but if it bothered his aibou then it had to go.

He grabbed a nearby tissue and calmly reached down and effectively squished the shower invader. He tossed the thing in the toilet and flushed.

Yugi had his eyes shut tight and a grimace on his face. "…Is it dead?" He whispered.

"Yes, Yugi. It's dead. It's now in arachnid Heaven."

"Ugh, you must mean _Hell_!" Yugi shuddered, imagining what an awful place that must be; hairy beasts with eight eyes, feasting on the blood of the innocent and stalking unsuspecting people in the shower…

Yami laughed out loud at Yugi's response and the dramatic scene that had unfolded, in the shower of all places.

 _In the shower…with a sopping wet Yugi and…droplets of water beading on his creamy skin…_

His eyes trailed over Yugi's delicate form and Yami licked his lips hungrily. "You're still panting in fear, love. Let me make you _feel better_." He pulled off his own clothes, so as not to be so overdressed.

Yugi looked up and saw his boyfriend eyeing him as if he were a little kid spying an unguarded chocolate cake. He knew that look and met Yami's smirk with his own before he pulled his now-naked boyfriend into the shower.

 _Farmer's market be damned…_

"Well, since you're _already_ in here…"


End file.
